Beauty for the Beholder! A Return to Paradise
Several days after their meeting with the one of the first Kenmeiotome, Minako Kichida, a young and tall blonde boy walked down the street alongside a a long haired girl staring at the cat and ice cream she held in her hand. As she fed the cat she turned to look at Ren. "Hey, Ren you think I should've went to Eden...back home and leave you here." Komishinara asked worriedly as the two came near a large mall. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Komishinara seeing her worried face. Staying silent he began walking in to the mall.... Meanwhile, in the realm of Eden, Kaede Nobuko, a famed Kenmeiotome in the realm, was running around like a little child, saying breatlessly." Oh my goodness, my new visitors from the realm where the Humans conduct their daily lives might arrive. I must adorn myself in the proper and expert fashion." Kaede said, opening her wardrobe and taking out and trying many clothes, and after what seemed like hours, Kaede decided to wear her usual outift, while leaving the small room in a cluttering mess, saying." Well it seems that the standard attire for any client would be best presented, after all, my beauty will intoxicate anybody and everybody, well the males atleast." Kaede said, running out of her small house. Relaxing in her office at Seta Girls' Academy, Head Mistress Kiyoko Takara leaned back on her chair, her head facing the paneled ceiling above her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, letting the fresh air and the melodies of nature overtake her. Slowly, Kiyoko opened her eyes and turned her chair to face the window, looking outside to see her students moving about like little ants. The feeling of her students left her with a sense of fulfillment but something felt off, as if her body yearned for it. Suddenly, the answer struck her. "I need to visit Paradiso. It's been a while since I last showed up there." She said under her breathe. "I wonder if anything changed," She ended with a slight giggle. Going to her desk, she took out a paper and marker, she wrote Be Back Later in large letters and posted it on the door. "Hopefully, nothing urgent comes up while I'm gone." Kiyoko then turned to the left wall and raised a hand, creating a portal of swirling energy. Entering, she disappeared in an instant. Back in Karakura Town, Komishinara walked out of the large mall with several bags and Ren, his hair ruffled and wallet dry. Lighting a cigarette, he sighed looking at Komishinara. "Fell better." he said slowly as Komishinara dropped the bags quickly. "A lil'..I guess" she whimpered as she cowered behind her bags. Ren's eyes quickly widened as a large portal opened behind Komishinara, as the bags dropped Ren made a leap to go after her. As the two went through the portal they arrived in a beautiful scenery. A rushing waterfall with a clear blue sky uphead and the lushing soft green grass below. "..." Ren was speechless, completely overwhelmed by the scenery. Kaede saw the two individuals, and walked towards them in an unusually extragavant fashion, waving her fan towards herself, before losing her sense of composure completely and exclaiming." Wow!! I have two fresh and piping clients do I not?" Kaede said, examining the male's reaction towards her, before looking at the blond girl with him, and she left her mouth wide open for a minute, before exclaiming." Komishinara! My darling! How have you been, are you ok? Did this absolutely horrid male do anything to you? Are you two having an intimiate relationship!? You MUST tell me everything!" Kaede said, trying to embrace her in the process. When Kiyoko stepped out of her portal, she found herself standing on a cliff face, next to a pristine waterfall. She raised her head and took in a deep breathe, enjoying the Paradiso Air and scenery before her. Sitting down, she dangled her feet, letting the cold water splash on her toes. As Kiyoko relaxed, she heard a commotion coming near her. "Oh? Where is the noise coming from?" She said to herself, moving closer to find the source of the noise. Stopping short, she saw three figures in front of her, observing the situation taking place as well as enjoying their conversation. "I'll stay out of this for now. Seems like Kaede at it again." Kiyoko said with a grin. Confronted by Kaede Komishinaraa grabbed her immediately, hugging her long time friend. "KAEDE, it's been soo long. I've missed ya so much!" Squeezing tighter Komishinara glanced back at an uncomforable looking Ren. "Oh! This is my friend..Ren, and Ren this is Kaede. Approaching Kaedo, Ren was taken by the Kenmeiotome's beauty much like before when he met Minako. However, he quickly regained his composure, and also gave Kaede a hug. In regaining his composure he smiled realizing he was mostly use to the efffects of the Kenmeiotome's beauty. Walking in for the hug he stopped instantly looking up at a white haired girl. "Man, so many of'em" he mumbled as he gave Kaede a hug. From behind Komishinara looked up similar to Ren, and seeing the white haired beauty began waving her hand. "Hi Kiyoko! How's it goin'! " Discovered, Kiyoko walked towards the trio, her hands behind her back. "It's quite interesting to see you around these parts Komishinara. Especially with a guy I might add. Who is he? Your boyfriend?" She asked with a giggle. Kiyoko turned her head to sky. "It's been marvelous. Running an all girls academy can really put a strain on you. But I just came here for a little visit. Get myself reacquainted with our old home. Very refreshing I might say." " Of course! After all, it is the embodiment of pure divine nature!" Kaede smiled as she said it, before telling Komishinara." Anyways....WHY haven't you been here! You know, I was getting lonely. I mean, EVERYONE is going away, you, Kiyoko, and even Matsu! She was so fun to play with, although she was always so serious." Kaede said, as she gazed off into the air, in her own la-la land. "S-sorry guys. I've been in Karakura Town. It's really fun there...." Komishinara hesistated hearing boyfriend come out of Kiyoko's mouth. "Bo-boyfriend...we're just friends." Komishinara said quickly. As Ren stood behind her Komishinara gasped slightly, haivng been out of Eden so long, she was taken by the intense beauty of it all. The lush green grass and the clear, tranquil water. Almost forgetting why she came here she immediately turned to face Kaede. "The reason..I-I'm here is to get strong." Hearing this Ren glared at Komishinara out of the corner of his eye, remembering what Minako has said before. "If Hollows sense her Philoshpy they'll swarm this town....Doubt it..in terms of strength she is far stronger than you." ''Thinking of that Ren quickly looked at Komishinara who had her focus on the two Kenmeiotome in front of her. "Please, Kiyoko, Kaede. Help me!" She pleaded. " You wanna get strong huh? Well....not sure if I'm the best one of us to ask, but I guess since Misaka is well....Misaka, and Matsu isn't here at the moment. I will gladly be your guide to strength! But.....let's take this young man on a tour shall we?" Kaede proposed, looking straight into Ren's eyes, while her head was popping closer to him. Kiyoko turned her gaze at Kaede with crossed arms. "I'm sorry dear but I couldn't bear to stay here for the rest of my life. But don't worry, I'll come here from time to time to visit after I'm done taking care of my students." She then turned her attention towards Ren and Komishinara, quietly observing the two. "You realize what you are asking, right Komishinara?" Kiyoko looked straight into Kaede's eyes and said with a glum look, "Hime would've made a great teacher as well. Its sad that she isn't here with us." "Hime-san...." Komishinara paused as she thought of her fellow Amatsuotome. As she paused, from beside her Ren looked back at Kaede happily. "Sure, I would love ta' take a tour. This place is so peaceful, and alluring." Changing his gaze to Komishinara he nodded slightly as did she. "Yes, I understand. Please Kaede take me to Misaka. Oh! And please Kiyoko, accept me as your loyal student" with that Komishinara bowed her head, and much to Ren's happiness he seen a wide grin appear on Komishinara's face. ''"She sincerly wants to become stronger." ''he thought. " Well then Komishinara. I'll have to take you huh?" Kaede said, as she sighed." Well, I don't know about Kiyoko, but I definitely won't go easy on you. So come on!" Kaede said, waving her fan as she started leaving towards one of the beaches. Looking at Komishinara and Ren, Kiyoko turned around and followed Kaede, the cool breeze sweeping around them. As the group moved towards the beach, Kiyoko said while walking, "As a teacher and friend, I will aide you in your goal. But don't take me lightly. Other than that, lets enjoy the scenery. Shall we?" She ended with a slight laugh. Following the group towards the beach, Ren gazed at Komishinara, thinking of her rash decision to come here. But overall he was proud. While Ren thought, Komishinara nodded, knowing that she would have a tough time battling her friends. Trying to ignore her feelings she looked at the beautiful gleaming water and felt the intense cool breeze of air rushing around her. "Kaede, you've gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you. And Kiyoko, what've you been doing these past years." As Komishinara spoke to her friends her and Ren arrived at the beach... "Ahhh, here we are. And thank you for the compliments Komishinara, it's a gift coming from someone such as you. Now little boy, you will have to stay back. You might not know this, but Komishinara is ''much more powerful than you. She just doesn't know it yet." Kaede said, as she snapped her fan and it closed, as she breathed in the very fresh air and smelled the clear water, she said." So then, you guys start getting ready while Misaka should be coming in a minute." Kiyoko turned to look at Komishinara while the sound of crashing waves filled the air. "And what about me dear? Have I gotten more beautiful?" Kiyoko said jokingly with a smile. "I've been the Head Mistress of an all-girls' school. You should come visit and stay there." Kiyoko then looked at Ren and said with a wink, "However, no boys are allowed at my academy. But you can try." Komishinara face immediately brightened. Radiating happiness she looked at the crashing waves. "Stay there..." she mumbled as she turned to face Ren. But he had completely ignored her looks and focused on Kiyoko. "Pssh. When Komishinara gets therer you can bet that I'll bust in." he said jokingly, with a smile. Immediately he came closer to the intense waves and clear water. "Man....this is nothing like Karakura Town..." Ren said. "So when's your friend getting here. That Misaka girl." Ren asked Kaede. " HEY! KOMISHINARA!!!!" A young and bright voice shouted, as Kaede sighed." Here she is...." Misaka jumped towards Komishinara, aiming for a big embrace, although didn't realise that she was falling right on top of her lost friend. "The one and only." Kiyoko said with a large smile as she looked at the two Maidens. "And Ren. I would like to see you break in. But if you get caught, I'll embarrass you in front of Komishinara. And the entire student body." She ended, giggling cutely at the thought. Ren grinned at the thought of the school. As Komishinara struggled to get back to her feet the young boy began to daydream. "They said it again..stronger than me.." he thought as he glared at Kaede and continued his frightening glare at her. Meanwhile, Komishinara had gotten her way back up. "Hi Misaka-kun." Immediately her loud voice drifted and became more dull and fragile. "I was woderin' if you could help.." "Help? Um........well, even if Hime-Sensei would say no.....your strength will be for......um? What is it called again? A.....good cause! So I'm all up for it! But you better be ready, I'm not going easy on you!" "Then its decided. All of us will help you. No matter what." Kiyoko said, her voice taking on a more serious tone. The words of her fellow Maidens instilled happiness into Komishinara. Radiating joy she jumped up and down excitedly. "YAY! YAY! YAHOO!" Before Komishinara's excitement could be let out Ren intervened. "Well, that's great." He said with a slight smirk that made it's way down into a frown. "I have to get back...Kaede could you please take me back." Before Komishinara could say a word Ren had began walking away ignoring her. "It's better for her to be away from me" Ren thought as he placed his hands behind his head and awaited Kaede's assistance. "Oh? So he's deciding to back off from Komishinara huh? I wonder how she'll react to this." Kaede thought to herself, before walking with Ren, then she said." What about a small tour of my place? I mean I know Kiyoko and Misaka are training Komishinara, but from my house you can see everything! Right Kiyoko?" "Very true Kaede. You can see everything. And it has been a while since I visited your home." Kiyoko replied with a smile. "And Ren. You're welcome to watch the training. You'll the lot of us quite interesting." She ended with a smile and a wink. "I don't wanna get involved in the training.." Ren said aloud making sure all Maidens present could hear. "..but sure I'll go to your house." Ren said his voice more uplifted as he walked beside Kaede. Acknowledging Ren's feelings Komishinara walked toward Misaka and Kiyoko. "I'm ready, but should we go somewhere else for this.." she said to Misaka. "Hm...Kiyoko, what do you say about that place, you know, the one where me and you first met, where we were all born?" Misaka suggested. "I think its a fantastic place to start Kaede." Kiyoko replied diligently with a nod. "Come, we must go." Komishinara followed Kiyoko and Misaka as Ren went with Kaede for his tour. Tour of Eden " So Ren, here we are. The one and only sanctuary of Kaede Nobuko, my house!" Kaede declared boldly, as they stepped in to reveal a messy house with mainly cluttered clothes, make-up and alike, although Kaede didn't seem to notice this at all and started heading in." Come on now." "....nice house" Ren said stuttering on his words as he tripped on the scattered clothes that covered the ground. Following her Ren smiled as he stared at Kaede, once again taken by her beauty. As drool began to form around his mouth, he quickly wiped it away with his forearm. "Are all Maiden's houses like this?" Ren asked. "Nah, just mine. Cause I am the embodiment of FUN in this place!" Kaede proudfully stated, as she didn't know what effect her behaviour had on others. Ren cracked a smile as he looked at Kaede. "So what do you do for FUN" Ren shouted back, playfully. "Let's see....first of all, don't shout. Anyways, your idea of FUN is much more different than mine. I have no reason at all to tell you so sorry about that." Kaede said, walking up the stairs of her house, leading to an unnamed area. With a sigh Ren moved up the stairs following Kaede. "Woman are soo troublesome." he thought taking out a cigarette and playing with it inbetween his fingers. His fingers twittled about as the cigarette traveled back and forth in his hand. In moments he had lit the cigarette, and with a huff continued his way up the stairs behind Kaede. " Well, well, what do we have here? The famed Minako Kichida is right over there." Kaede pointed out, as she looked from her balcony, finding that they could see the training perfectly. Ren frowned as he looked back at Kaede. "Bout' time I get home." Ren said. "I'll leave her training to her...for now." Ren said smiling. " Now now, you have to watch this. Otherwise she'll feel sad. After all, she might already like you. But kids these days. Seriously." Ren turned his head and walked to Kaede observing the Maidens. "I would only get in the way. That's how it works, and don't call me a kid cause I'm taller than you." Ren said jokingly as he stared above Kaede's head. " Fine, whatever you say, but she does really like you, you know that right?" Kaede said in a mature manner, something unexpected from her. Ren paused a second before smiling back at Kaede. "You talk to much." Ren said shockingly, ignoring Komishinara's obvious feelings. "Just promise me you'll watch over her." Ren said turning around, his arms crossed. Let the Training Commence! Meanwhile, Komishinara had walked together with Misaka and Kiyoko to the place where they both were born. "Are we there yet?" She asked in a childish whimper obviously joking. On the outside she was the same, however, inside Komishinara was concerned for her own. "I can't lose now, I've come to far for that. Losing won't help anyone now!" she thought. Kiyoko looked at Komishinara for several seconds as they stood on their birthplace. "Your shoulders are tense dear. Take a deep breath and exhale slowly." She said, touching her shoulder and giving Komishinara a reassuring smile. " Kiyoko's right. You'll be fine, after all, we're always here for you." Komishinara frown began to curve upwards as she thought of her fellow maidens. Suddenly a gleaming smile appeared across her pale face, brightening the area. "Let's get started then shall we." Komishinara proudly declared clapping her hands together. "Hello." Said a very clam and beautiful voice in was Minako Kichida. "Minako-San? Why are you here at this time?" Misaka asked, after hearing the voice and turned around, with an expression of confusion upon her face. With a gasp and a slight jump, but not of joy, but astonishment. Komshinara eyes shot backwards as her entire body spun to look at Minako. "Minako-sama. What brings you...?" Komishinara asked slightly hesitant when greeted by the first of the Maidens. "How interesting it is to see you here Minako." Kiyoko casually replied, turning around to observe her. " I was visiting Eden." " Well then, perhaps you should go shopping more with your husband! Boring him would be funny." Misaka said in a childish voice. "You're married Minako? And why wasn't invited to your wedding?" Kiyoko teased. "No matter. I actually have my eyes on someone else as well." " Kiyoko-San! You too! Aw...now I want a boyfriend, waaaa!!!" Misaka started to cry like a little girl would, much to the chagrin of those around her. Minako makes a small smile. "This is nice but I came here is all of you are close to developing your Questiontalk. Now before I go on any of you know what Questiontalk is?" "He isn't my boyfriend yet Misaka. I have to get him first." Kiyoko emphasized. She turned her attention to Minako. "Not really, all I know is that you are the one who knows it though. And Ayane but she's at the Academy." Komishinara butted in eagerly. "Wait, Academy." She shouted hastily. Expecting an answer she walked in closer to Kiyoko. Grabbing at Misaka's wrist. "Let's both go there!" she shouted happily. As she was getting dragged by Komishinara, Kiyoko sputtered in an uncertain face, "Wait what!? You want to go to the Academy right now?!" "Komishinara! You're not going anywhere!" Misaka shouted like a little girl, grabbing Komishinara and throwing her away into the sea, she said." You need to calm down!" Sticking her petite head out of the water she frowned back at Misaka. "Come on!! I wanna go now! Can't get stronger sittin' here doin' nothin'. And what if Ren needs me later on. I have to get tough as soon as possible." she said jumping out of the water, and onto the shore. Kiyoko couldn't help but giggle at what she said. "Oh my. So you do like him! If you really want to train at the Girls' Academy, its fine by me. Just don't destroy anything. It took me a while to get everything just right. Agreed?" She finished with a wink and a smile. " Awww....does she have to go?" Misaka frowned, as she stood up and said," Fine, but Komishinara, make sure your boyfriend doesn't get too behind!" Misaka said, smiling. "I will!" Kishi yelled, even though she was standing right near Misaka. "So should I go with you Kiyoko-kun." Kishi said with a smile as she leaned in toward her. Kiyoko gave a laughing as brought Kishi closer to her chest. "Of course. How else are you going to get to my home?" She replied, giving her a big heartfelt smile. "Now come along now, we can't waste time!" She ended, turning around. And with a sway of her left arm, a white portal appeared, beckoning to them. Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Ash9876